


Forgiveness

by grochens



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grochens/pseuds/grochens
Summary: Very short descprion because of ***SPOILERS FOR 3X24***My take on what could happen after the final scene of season 3.Hoped to go into darker direction but I just couldn't after all.Hope you do enjoy it!





	1. Chapter 1

„It’s all true” Chloe whispered seeing Lucifer’s true form standing over Pierce’s, correction _Cain’s_ body. She stumbled backwards a little, her legs unstable from the revelation, as well as from the recent events. Apparently her ex was a biblical murderer while her current boyfriend? Well, he was the Devil. The Actual **Devil**. Chloe tried to process the rushing thoughts. Deep down she always knew well who He was, especially after they have miraculously appeared on the rooftop after Cain shot her. She **_knew_**.

“Detective?” Lucifer called her attention not fully aware as to what she was referring to, not realising his current physical state that tormenting dying Cain has brought upon him. All the hatred and rage towards the man he has just killed. He..He had killed a man, something what Angels were **not** supposed to do.

“You.., Lucifer... your..face” Chloe pointed with her head, gently touching her face, as if she was checking her own visage.

Lucifer’s eyes grew big in realisation as to what she’s actually seeing, fear flooding him, chill running through every little fiber of his celestial body. She’ll run, he’s sure of it now. It’s all over. The realisation hit him hard. For the first time in his life somebody loved him, chose to love him and it was all over now.

Chloe wasn’t sure what she was supposed to do, should she run, scream, call for help? However this was Lucifer, the man she’s known and came to love throughout the past three years. Her head was spinning, eyes nervously scanning his face. He wouldn’t hurt her, would he?

As she stood there, in a desperate need to sit down she saw him unfurl his wings. A gasp escaped her lips, eyes growing even bigger as she vaguely recalled him protecting her with his wings as the perpetrators shot at them.

“I’ll make it easier for you Chloe” he stated, torment in his voice and as he suddenly lifted himself off the ground and hurriedly flew out of the mansion.

“Lucifer no!” Chloe tried to scream as he was escaping, but she barely made a sound. He was gone. Single feathers and dust slowly falling to the ground as the whirl of wind was left behind Lucifer. Everything quiet now, dead bodies everywhere, all Lucifer’s doing. He had tried so hard to protect her, he did the unthinkable.

Still in shock Chloe took out the phone and dialled Daniel’s number. “Dan, I need the LAPD at the scene, they’re all dead Dan. We’re safe”. Chloe wasn’t sure why she had called him instead of LAPD directly but all she knew was she had to get to Lucifer before he did something they’d both regret. He must be freaking out right now, although it was her that should. Yet after initial shock, she didn’t.

She heard the sirens approaching and she run out to greet them. She knew she shouldn’t abandon the crime scene but there were more urgent matters now. She directed the policemen to the bodies and in a haze ran to her own car.

“Chloe!” she heard Dan’s scream as he hurriedly approached her. She stopped before opening her car “Chloe, you look like hell! Are you ok? What happened? where’s Lucifer?!” Dan inquired seeing dark circles under her eyes on her extremely pale face. Chloe looked at him with swollen but very sober gaze. “Lucifer..he” she stopped.

“is dead?” Daniel covered his eyes in a rapid movement, arms slouched, grief becoming stronger now he lost two important people in his life.

“No, Dan he is..alive, but he’s not himself after what happened here.. I need to go now, I’m sorry”. Chloe quickly entered the car and drove away. Straight to Lux where she suspected the devil would head.

_At the penthouse_

Lucifer smashed the window in rage as he saw his own reflection, screaming at the top of his lungs, not minding if someone heard him. Full of anguish, his bloody wings additionally physically hurting him, as he unfurled them. No point of keeping them in now, is there?

He wanted to vanish from the surface of Earth, bury himself, never to be found. He could actually do that, couldn’t he? For a fraction of a second he was happy, he felt he was _worthy_ , a good person, but now he is a killer. He wanted to yell at his Dad, he wanted to tear heaven and hell apart. He wanted just to be human and not goddamn Devil.

Just as he was about to destroy the rest of his bathroom appliances he heard the elevator ring. Someone was in his apartment.

“Lucifer?” he heard a woman’s unsure voice.

He breathed deeply, trying to calm himself down before confrontation.

“I came as soon as I could” She said loudly so he could hear her wherever in the apartment he was. Finally she reached the bathroom he was hiding in.

“Oh My- LUCIFER!” Linda burst into the large, marble bathroom to find him with his devil face, wings torn and covered in blood. She approached him and got a firm grip on his arm.

“I, I killed _him_ Linda..He tried to kill Chloe, she...she saw me like that Doctor” He looked at her with his red, burning eyes. Tears slowly welling up behind them. However Lucifer blinked them away. “I think I scared her, it’s bad Doctor”.

“Oh Lucifer” Linda led him to the sofa in his living room. She poured him a glass of water, which he didn’t even bother to comment on as he took the glass. “It’s not holy Doctor?” he tried to cover his hurt with humour. But it was quickly forgotten.

“Is this permanent?” she asked unsurely pointing to his face. She didn’t want to cause any more pain to him. “Well, I _am_ the Devil after all! I’ve committed the worst of sins! Of course it is permanent!” he raised his voice.

“I refuse to believe it, you are _not_ a bad person Lucifer” Linda retorted.

“That’s what everybody is saying. That’s what the Detective said before she saw me like this. That’s what even I believed for a second and look what happened! You know what’s even worse? It’s all of my doing! No Dad’s manipulations, It is I who is responsible for all this”.

“Do you regret killing him?” Linda asked calmly.

“Well I certainly don’t regret him being dead. That’s what he deserved. And I am happier to take the blame myself, than if it was to burden Detective’s conscience but..I just wish no one had to do it on the first place”. He finished with a whisper.

“And you’re saying you’re a bad person. Clearly you are not! You never wanted this to happen, You did it to protect the people you love! You _sacrificed_ yourself for them, can’t you see that?” Linda emphasised her words. Trying to get the Devil to believe her words.

“I tormented him before he died Linda. I couldn’t stop myself. I made sure he felt the guilt which would send him straight to hell. I am a monster”. Lucifer stated, a single tear rolling down his red, burnt face. He looked lost like a little boy, that he was on the inside.

“No you’re not”. Both Lucifer and Linda jumped at the unexpected voice, quickly turned towards the door. None of them noticed Chloe enter the penthouse. Neither did know how long she had been there for.

Lucifer quickly rose from the couch, heading to the bathroom, not wanting her to see him in this monstrous form for a second longer. Trying to hide his blood stained, torn wings in the process, although not without a hiss of pain.

“Lucifer STOP!” this time Chloe managed to yell at him. His stood in his track, still facing his back to her. His eyes shut closed, lips tight, arms lowered.

Linda looked at each of them. Lucifer’s defeated form, Chloe was clearly a little bit scared, yet determined. “She’s handling it extremely well” Linda thought remembering how she was scared of them for weeks.

“I should probably leave” she stood up from the couch. “No” He said firmly “I believe the Detective needs you Doctor” Lucifer said, still facing the bathroom door, but not moving an inch towards it, as asked.

“What Chloe and you both _need_ is to talk” Linda said, her voice calm and low. There was no fighting Linda. He knew. The psychiatrist touched Chloe’s arm reasurringly as she was leaving. “If you need to talk, call me anytime” she said gently to the other woman, searching her eyes. Detective just nodded in acknowledgement. “Thank you” she mouthed. And with that they were left alone in the loft.

“Just go Detective” He pleaded. He could hear her approaching warily and twitched when she gently yet unexpectedly placed a hand on his arm for him to face her. She quickly pulled away at the movement. Not in fear of him, but in fear of hurting him. “I’m sorry, you must be all hurting” she whispered delicately and he chuckled till not looking at her “I’ll live. Always do. I am the Devil, remember?”. Chloe couldn’t deny it this time, as much she wanted to. He _was_ the real deal. Still she refused to acknowledge he was a cruel and merciless being. “And yet, to me, you’re still not”. That earned her a bitter chuckle. “For a moment even I believed that. You made me a better person. But after today I know what I really am, and you should too. Evil is just my nature”. “Lucifer” she got a hold of his arm, firmly this time and she walked to stand in front of him, as he still wouldn’t turn. “You did what was necessary. Hell! You did more! You risked revealing yourself to the world, just to bring justice and to save me!”. He couldn’t look at her, not believing she came to his house after what she saw, and for her not running away now that she still sees him in his true form.

“You truly are a miracle Detective. You should be fleeing the country by now”.

“Do you really have this little faith in me Lucifer?” she said gently, however getting slightly agitated at his insistence of her need to be afraid of him. As to prove him wrong she got even closer to him. He could feel the warmth of her body embracing him.

At her words he decided to finally look down into her eyes, searching for the fear in them. Fear he saw earlier at the mansion. But he saw none of that anymore.

“Why are you not afraid of me Detective?”

“Because I know you. I know the kind of a person you _are._ Without your biblical bias, your whole history and your point of view. I know you for whom you’ve become. Do you think all these people on earth would love you if you were a bad person?! Me, Trixie, Dan, Ella, Linda. All of us have history but what matters is how we act _now_ ”.

“I killed a man today Chloe. That’s what I have done _now._ I’ve neve-“. That broke Chloe’s heart. She never really knew if he had killed anyone, but after what he said about himself she just assumed he had. Her heart cried even more for him. “Oh Lucifer” She launched herself into his arms. “Killing a person is never easy, no matter how evil they were. It always stays with you. I should know. But if _you_ hadn’t done that he would’ve killed us all. He would never stop until he would hunt all of us down. You saved so many people. Please..don’t blame yourself anymore”. She pleaded into his chest.

Tears now rolling down both their faces. How could she be so good to him after everything? She looked up into his burnt face and gently touched him and held his face in place when he tried to look away. “Please, forgive yourself. _I have_ , even though there is not much to forgive” She begged caressing his cheek, she rose slightly on her feet and her palm was soon replaced by her lips. Astonished he did not repulse her he just closed his eyes. Enjoying the gentle care he was receiving. He opened them as soon as he felt the loss of touch.

After pulling away Chloe noticed the red in his eyes was slightly fading, replaced by deep, dark brown. His face also very slowly losing it’s scarlet pigment. She looked at him in disbelief and stumbled back a bit.

“Detective wha-“ he asked panicking. Did she just have a revelation and finally gotten terrified of him ? “Lucifer, your face” she pointed to him. “It’s ..turning back to normal!”.

Lucifer quickly eyed himself in the nearest reflective surface, not believing “But that’s not possible!” he shouted excitedly. “I have not forgiven myself, how is this possible?”.

“ But the Lord our God is merciful and forgiving, even though we have rebelled against him.’ _Daniel 9:9_. God has forgiven you Samael“ they both jerked at the deep voice of Amenadiel who stood in the corner of Lucifer’s place, hidden mysteriously in the shadow.  

“Brother!” Lucifer leaped forward in order to pull his big brother into a tight bear hug. He never thought he’d be this happy to see the Angel.

“Stop it you’re crushing me!” Amenadiel demanded but Lucifer only tightened his grip.

“I thought I’d never see you again Brother. Not after you left for Silver City” Lucifer said with joy. The tension finally flooding away from his body at seeing one of his own. At seeing his closest brother. “Have faith Lucifer. See you again soon, Brother” he winked and disappeared as quickly and soundlessly as he appeared before.

Lucifer stood in the exact place where Amenadiel disappeared. “did he..just wink at me?!” Lucifer asked slightly “taken-aback” but in a lighthearted manner.

Chloe approached him, and intertwined their fingers. The Devil’s form now completely back to normal. “So, Samael?” the corners of her lips lifting slightly, eyebrows raised questioningly.

“Lightbringer... My name, from before the fall. I don’t know why Amenadiel used it” he said quietly.

“Maybe because you have been forgiven? For everything? You have realised a lot today Lucifer. Maybe your Father finally saw the change in you and you are truly and completely forgiven”.

“That’s highly unlikely Detective, but not impossible, as I recall he quoted the book of **_Daniel_** of all people” he shook his head.

She chuckled at the pun intended at her ex-husband. She knew they both were really fond of and cared deeply for each other, no matter what each said.

“So what should I call you now?” She queried.

“Your boyfriend?” he grinned, trying to lighten up the mood. “too soon?” he asked as he saw her eyes grow wide.

“No, not to soon.. It’s just..I am in love with the Devil” she chuckled.

“You can call me whatever you like Det- Chloe” he said warmly. She was still chuckling, her eyes lighting up with joy but getting more composed at the use of her name.

“Come on then Lucinda, Let’s rest for now. We’ll talk more tomorrow”

“Lucinda?! Out of all..?” he tried to look angry but couldn’t. Seeing her here, being with her, without any secrets, brought too much joy to his soul. He obediently followed her to the bathroom to clean up after the events of the day.

“WHAT THE HELL DID HAPPEN HERE?!” he hear Chloe shout terrified as she entered and noticed the state of the room

“Ah, that...well, Hell? “ he smiled in awe at how much had changed in a process of just an hour. His world turned upside down, and all was well in the end.


	2. Sweet Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just something to finish the story up.   
> Daniel and Ella find out about Lucifer's divinity.

After cleaning up the mess of a bathroom Lucifer had made just hours earlier, all shattered glass included, Chloe managed to get into the shower while Lucifer waited patiently on his bed, staring at the wall, deep in thoughts. Surprisingly, hi thoughts were not of the naked woman in his bathroom just a few inches away. He came to respect her too much to invade her privacy like that, even if it was _only_ in mind. No, his thoughts were elsewhere. Had his Father really forgiven him? Would he ever be able to visit the Silver City? See his siblings and humans that have passed and that he had come to love? If Amanediel was right and God has indeed forgiven him - he must not screw it up this time.

On the other side of the wall, as hot water gently caressed her skin, Chloe was reminiscing on today’s surreal events. Was she really in a relationship with the Devil? Were all the events from the Bible real? How should they interpret it? Should she actually read it? Is it actually allowed to be in a relationship with the Devil? What if they created a Nephilim, Antichrist?! However deep down that if they were ever to have kids they would not be evil, she knew. They’d be caring, and loving just as _both_ their parents. Why the hell was she thinking of having kids with Lucifer now? They’re not even officially together!

She made the water a bit colder to get rid of those thoughts and finished her shower. It felt good, being clean. Now she smelled like him, having used his cosmetics. Oh she loved that scent: so manly and alluring. She already felt as if she was in his warm arms. After she dried herself up she put on the t-shirt and a pair of Lucifer’s shorts she was surprised he even possessed.

She looked at herself in the mirror, fixing her wet hair. As she exited the bathroom he looked up at her, a sincere smile spreading across his face, eyes gleaming at her. She returned a shy smile. “Ok let’s get you cleaned up too” she ushered him to the bathroom. He obediently went to the bathroom and closed the door behind. He took his torn suit off and got under the shower. The water washing off today’s torment and he finally felt at peace. He unfurled his wings under the shower to wash off the blood and dust off of them. They have begun to heal already, for which he was extremely thankful. There was only one problem. As angels usually helped themselves groom their wings he had a little problem reaching to the places closer to his body.

“Shit” he muttered under his breath. He actually is going to need her help cleaning himself up. Wanting to keep at least some of the decency, more for her case than his, he wrapped a fresh towel around his waist and peeked out the bathroom door.

Clearing his throat he caught her attention.

“Um, Detective I might need a little help..” he said a bit unsure. As surprisingly accepting as she was, showing too much of Divinity might change her mind. He wanted to keep that part to the minimum. Hearing his words Chloe rolled her eyes

“With the _bloody_ wings of course! You perv” in fake seriousness he pointed to his appendages with what he earned an ashamed chuckle and a blush from her. “If you don’t mind of course” he ruffled a hand through his wet, curly hair and looked at her pleadingly with those big, dark, puppy eyes of his. Chloe got up from the sofa she was laying on and followed him into sauna of a room he had created in there. Lucifer handed her a towel and sat down on the cold floor. Chloe took the spare towel, she wet in the warm water and started washing off the blood from the otherwise glowing, white feathers.

The first time she touched them she felt embraced in their delicate warmth. She was felt calm, safe, home. She regarded the cleaning of the wings as creating a fresh start, grateful to him of entrusting this task to her. Humbled that he considered her worthy of sharing this very intimate, divine moment. They didn’t spoke during the process. Only calm breaths echoing in the bathroom tiles.

Lucifer felt the slow, gentle brushes of her hands and towel on his wings. With each delicate touch they twitched with content. He felt serene.

Lucifer kept his eyes closed, slowly dozing off. He hasn’t felt the sensation of someone caressing his wings for eons. Not since the fall. Chloe smiled to herself seeing him at such peace. She has never seen him so unguarded, so pure and trusting. Like a small child. She did not dare to speak up and just let them both enjoy the divine moment. Eventually she could not prolong the moment any more. Reluctantly, she put the towel away. “There, all done”. He slowly rose to his feet and helped her up. “Thank you” Lucifer said gently and slowly raised her hands to his lips kissing them.

In the distance her phone rang breaking their moment. Chloe looked at him apologetically and run to pick up the phone. _Daniel_. Of course he was worried about her, even despite his own pain. With all the exceptional events she forgotten to assure him she was safe and sound.

“Dan, Hi...Yes..I am good, I am at Lucifer’s..Yes we’re fine. How are you?..” Lucifer could hear her talking with her ex on the phone. Not wanting to invade their privacy he just nodded to her and moved to the kitchen. He thought they both could use a drink, however after the today’s events he decided against it and prepared them both warm, herbal tea. More soothing considering the circumstances.

He came with two cups of warm brew to the bedroom, which earned him a raised eyebrow, as she put down the phone on the nightstand.

“No alcohol? That’s...out of character” she noted. He just smiled “Well, a Devil can also enjoy a warm cuppa, figured you would too” he said charmingly. Chloe was thankful he was not trying to get her into bed shenanigans the moment she let her guard down with him, she still has only just broken it off with Marcus a few days ago. Marcus, who was now dead and who had tried to kill her earlier today.

They could wait, and right now, rest and closeness was all they craved for. They drank the tea in bed and eventually started falling asleep.

Laying down under the covers, snuggling as close as physically possible, they both devoured each other’s comforting warmth. Lucifer caressing her back as they both dozed off peacefully to sleep.

The next morning they decided they needed to confront all of their friends at the precinct. To deal with the killing of their Lieutenant, as well as to reveal their relationship and Lucifer’s true identity. Although they would leave the last revelation only to the closest of friends. They thought it only fair. “Don’t be nervous Lucifer they will accept you. They know you!” Chloe tried to hide her own nervousness by reassuring them both that this was a good idea.

“Linda was hiding away from us for weeks! How do I know Daniel won’t go all protective of you and Beatrice? The man has every right to freak out. Don’t you think it’s too much stress for him in such a short time? After Charlotte..” Lucifer fumbled with the buttons of his plain white shirt.

“We’ll have to do it eventually” Chloe retorted. All ready they both took a deep breath and left the penthouse.

The Lieutenant part was easy. Everybody pretty much figured he was the perpetrator in this case, and with the help of Charlotte’s files they quickly closed the case. Now for the hard part.

They invited the whole gang to Chloe’s home, for the evening. Making sure Trixie would stay another night at her grandmother’s. Much to her dismay. One by one: Daniel, Linda and Ella arrived at the appointed place. Lucifer made sure they had prepared plenty of alcohol (just in case) and some snacks.

Finally, after the whole group settled on the couch nearby the table, Lucifer and Chloe stood before them, hand in hand.

“You’re probably wondering why we have gathered you all here.” Lucifer started a bit as a joke, earning a few raised eyebrows. Chloe just lowered her head, preparing herself.

“We..have something to tell you” Chloe started after a while.

“YOU’RE NOT PREGNANT ARE YOU?!” Daniel almost screamed.

“What.., NO!” Lucifer looked at her “or are you?” He teased her, postponing the revelation.

“No” Chloe said firmly.

Lucifer was unsure about the whole situation. On one hand he wanted them all to know, he was tired of being accused of speaking in metaphors, not being taken seriously, on the other had he was, as much as he did not want to admit it, scared he’d lose his friends. He knew Chloe accepted him without any hesitation, but she was a miracle. Touched by divinity. Linda, she was a strong woman. But Daniel? As much as he had come to like the guy, he was still a bit, unstable and the Devil was terrified of Ella’s religious enthusiasm which would probably cause a thorough interrogation.

“Very well” Lucifer started. Chloe tightened her grip on his hand reassuringly.

“I am the Devil” he said. “Your personal guardian Devil you might say”. He said almost as a joke. There, he spilled it, and as expected nothing happened, no-one believed him. Chloe just rolled her eyes at his statement. It was ridiculous. Linda just started at them all, not knowing how to proceed.

“Seriously Man? I thought you had something new to say” Daniel was not taking any.

“Daniel, Ella” Chloe addressed them “Linda” she nodded knowingly in her direction, expecting the good Doctor to help them if needed. “He really _is_ the Devil”.

“Chloe I know you must be in shock, with your ex almost killing you and all but this is just bonkers!” Daniel stated. Ella just sat there, examining Lucifer’s figure quietly for once.

“Fine” Lucifer grunted “Chloe darling, would you mind joining the others...further away from me?” he caringly asked her and let go of her hand reluctantly. After she joined the others on the couch Lucifer, very slowly and delicately unfolded his wings giving the others time to adjust to the radiating light.

Daniel was at his feet in seconds, stumbling backwards yet still facing Lucifer. He made only a few steps back however, before stopping frozen in place. 

“Shit, dude..man..you..” Daniel stuttered.

“Really are an Angel” Ella finished.

“Ah, well the _Devil_ , although technically yes. I am an angel, of sorts, darling” Lucifer said charmingly.

Daniel took a few sharp breaths to calm himself, but he didn’t run. He just sat down next to Chloe, taking his head in his hands, rubbing them around his temples.

“Well, that’s a surprise” Lucifer summed up “I just assumed you’d run and need a psychiatrist, hence Linda here”. He was very positively surprised at their acceptance. “Is Charlotte..”

“In Heaven” Lucifer said confidently. “Amanediel made sure of that”.

Daniel felt tears welling up in his eyes in relief. He poured himself a drink, relieved that Charlotte was least happy after leaving the Earth. Her greatest fear of hell forgotten. Maybe one day he could join her there if he was good enough. He needed to make sure of that.

The rest of the evening went surprisingly well. With all four of them asking the Devil divine questions. All of them getting angry at God for the punishment he has provided Lucifer with. To his own surprise, Lucifer defended his Dad and confirmed they seemed to be on good terms now. The Devil was no longer evil in his eyes. Actually he was no longer evil in no one’s eyes.

THE END

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have enjoyed the part.   
> I feared it might be a little bit too typical but I'm a sucker for serene, calm, warm moments..If you haven't guessed.  
> I am not a long chapter writer so I hope you didn't feel as if the chapter was rushed.  
> Also I think that Dan's character is a bit underrated (especially when it comes to reacting to stuff) so I made him react rather calmly to the revelation.

**Author's Note:**

> I really do hope we get a season 4 of Lucifer. This moment is just the worst that the things could end.  
> I wrote this straight away after watching the episode as my mind raced and I needed to write something.  
> I seriously believe that the reconciliation after the revelation will take more time (and I hope to see it onscreen!) however it will be worth the wait. Deckerstar is the end game, and Chloe is no scaredy-cat and they love each other, and no devil face will stop that (I hope). 
> 
> Anyway I hope you have enjoyed the fic!


End file.
